Nuestro último recuerdo
by Winned
Summary: Estar con aquella persona solo por recompensación no valdrá la pena si no puedes llegar a amarla, pero cuando vez a tu ser más amado junto a alguien quien no eres tu… duele más que una bofetada…


**POV DE COURTNEY**

...Falta poco… y el sol se esconderá, la suave brisa del mar acaricia mi cabello, y los granos de arena en el aire rosan suavemente mi piel…

…este es el lugar correcto para ver el atardecer junto a la persona amada…

…entonces…

.

.

.

¿Por qué estoy sola?...

.

.

.

…¿Y tú?... ¿Dónde estás?...

.

.

.

… es cierto… solo me miento a mi misma…intentando creer que vendrás a mi lado y sostendrás mi mano para regalarme una cálida sonrisa…

.

.

.

…pero no vendrás…

.

.

.

…ya no puedes volver…

.

.

.

… solo he esperado en vano, a pesar de que se que nunca regresaras…

.

.

.

…siempre lo he sabido desde el principio…

.

.

.

…ahora…

.

.

.

… estas lejos de mi… y no soy capaz de alcanzarte…

.

.

.

…Intente odiarte… lo intente con todas mis fuerzas…

.

.

.

… Quiero ódiate, en verdad lo deseo… … pero mis sentimientos egoístas son más fuertes…a pesar de que ya no quiero seguir teniendo este dolor pulsante en mi pecho, por nunca jamás…

.

.

.

…soy una masoquista que se lastima por si sola… recordando los vagos recuerdos…

.

.

.

…pero por más que intente negarme a mí misma, no puedo hacer otra cosa más que pensar en ti… no puedo olvidarme de ti…

.

.

.

…quiero regresar el tiempo… estoy arrepentida… en esa noche de navidad… debí reclamarte, ¡Rogarte!, ¡Y LLORAR CUANDO TUVE LA OPORTUNIDAD!...

.

.

.

…¡DECIR!… ¡PO FAVOR NO TE VALLAS DE MI LADO!

.

.

.

…pero…

.

.

.

… ahora todo es en vano…

.

.

.

* * *

**_Flash back_**

_-es imposible hacer la conexión en este momento, tienes 30 segundos para dejar un mensaje después de la seña… ***-_ mierda…

…-… Courtney…- di la vuelta y lo mire, estaba molesta pero al verlo repentinamente ese mal sentimiento se esfumo…

-llegas tarde- dije con una sonrisa, el no respondió, solo me miraba fijamente… hasta que… varias lagrimas bañaron su rostro, tomo mi brazo atrayéndome a él, abrazándome con mucha fuerza… no podía evitar estar sorprendida, ni siquiera lloro en el funeral de su madre… ¿Qué fue lo que paso?...

…-… Courtney…- susurro mi nombre, atrayéndome a él cada vez con más fuerza…-…G-Gwen… e-ella… ¡Está en el hospital!…

.

.

.

…-… ¿Qué?...

…-… ya que hoy estaríamos juntos por primera vez, co-compre un anillo… pero…al-al salir de la tienda encontré con G-Gwen, la-la ca-caja resbalo de mis manos y-y yo in-inconscientemente la recogí para luego darme cuenta que un auto venia ha-hacia mi… cuando a-abrí los ojos nuevamente pude ver que Gwen… ella había sido atropellada en mi lugar… e-ella salvo mi vida y ahora…- apretó una vez más el abrazo, podía sentir mi abrigo húmedo con sus lagrimas…-…Courtney… ¡Ahora tal vez no volverá a caminar! ¡Y todo por mi culpa!…- se replico tembloso…

…-… Duncan…

…-… ¿Qué puedo hacer ahora para arreglarlo? ¿Cómo puedo recompensarla?...

* * *

**POV DE DUNCAN**

**_Flash back del flash back_**

_-¡Duncan, tú me gustas! ¡Desde que era una niña siempre te he querido!_

**_Fin flash back del flash back_**

**_Flash back del flash back_**

_…-…Termina con ella, y permanece a mi lado… _

**_Fin flash back del flash back_**

* * *

**POV DE COURTNEY**

Pocos minutos después detuvo el llanto pero en esta ocasión me abrazo tan fuerte que casi sacaba el aire de mis pulmones… sabía lo que estaba pensando…

Rompí el abrazo ligeramente para ver su cara húmeda, claramente se sentía culpable… limpie sus lagrimas suavemente con ambas de mis manos-… Duncan… hazme tuya ahora mismo…- este abrió los ojos como platos y me empujo lejos de él…

-¿¡Que estas pensando en un momento como este!- replico

…-…pero… eso es porque… de todas maneras…- alce la mirada y lo contemple intentando se fuerte-…vas a terminarme muy pronto… ¿verdad?...- dicho esto me rompí… pude sentir una lagrima resbalar por mi mejilla seguidas de muchas otras, el me miraba impactado… -…tu definitivamente… terminaras conmigo… para estar con Gwen, a costa de tu propia felicidad… tu… definitivamente… quieres recompensarla… porque… no te gusta deberle a la gente…

Intento acercárseme-…Courtney…- pero yo me aleje aun más…

-¡Yo, no quiero terminar! ¡Incluso si muriese, no quiero terminar!... pero…- cubrí mis ojos con mis brazos, no podía parar de llorar-… ¡Con Gwen en esa condición!… ¡NO HAY NADA QUE YO PUEDA HACER!...- retire mis brazos y vi nuevamente oscuridad… era el pecho de Duncan… el cual me abrazaba fuertemente…

-lo siento… por favor… olvídate de mi…- lentamente deslice mis brazos así su espalda, era tan desgarrado… sentía que me rompería en mil pedazos al igual que una caja de cristal…

-…Duncan, por favor… ¡Concédeme mi último deseo!... ¡El último recuerdo!...

**_Fin flash back _**

_…esa noche de navidad… fue la noche en la que perdí no solo mi virginidad… si no que también a mi primer amor…_

_… es el recuerdo más doloroso que tengo… y el cual aun sigue presente en mi…_

_… esa vez… lo hicimos toda la noche… _

_…orando… _

_…orando para que la mañana no llegara, y así pudiesen nuestros cuerpos estar abrazados por siempre…_

_._

_._

_._

_…Courtney…_

_._

_._

_._

_…tranquila… cálmate…_

_…y…_

_…trata…_

_…trata una vez más de sonreír…_

_._

_._

_._

_…No llores… no llores…_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**Referente a la historia: **Personalmente, lo encontre triste pero me gusto como me quedo y ojala piensen igual, porfa lean la nota de abajo y reviews ^^

**Palabras del autor**: Hola chicos, pues aquí estoy nuevamente xD

Espero que haya quedado bien y no haya perdido el "talento" xD porque hace… ¿Cuánto tiempo?... ¿medio año? Bueno, el chiste es que no estuve por aquí, así que tampoco no leí nada y les pido disculpas esperando que no se hayan olvidado de mi

Probablemente me desaparezca por otro tiempo xD es que estoy full con la escuela y lo más seguro es que continúe en los fines de semana y las vacaciones, si es que quieren que continúe…

Bueno

Ex – XCLAUXDXC

NUEVO NOMBE: Winned

**PD: tal vez ya no continué mis fincs anteriores, TAL VEZ... MMM Elimine 2 historias mias, no eran muy populares y ademas no sabia como continuarlas asi que nadie pierde ^^ xD**

**Eso es todo**

**chau**


End file.
